Endoscopes are routinely used in medical procedures to view the interior of a patient's body and to facilitate treatment at sites inside the body as atraumatically as possible. Some common types of endoscopes include: colonoscopes, such as to view or treat the colon; enteroscopes, such as for use in the stomach or small bowel; and bronchoscopes, such as for use in the trachea or bronchi. Other payload instruments can also be useful when inserted into a body cavity or lumen, either with or without an accompanying endoscope.